


Brotherly Affection

by PrairiePirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jones Brothers, Lieutenant Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairiePirate/pseuds/PrairiePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Jones is a crackerjack captain and a man of order and discipline. While often a stickler for good form and decorum, he is always free with himself around Killian (his little brother and first lieutenant) whenever possible.  This is what happens when two boys start roughhousing on board the <em>Jewel of the Realm</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the "navy days" theme for [the Brothers Jones Countdown](http://prairiepirate.tumblr.com/post/141249985116/the-brothers-jones-countdown) on Tumblr.

The haze of smoke hung heavy in the air as Captain Liam Jones’ voice thundered across the dying mayhem that had been a brief, decidedly one sided skirmish between the Jewel of the Realm and an overzealous, woefully under armed pirate vessel of unknown origin.

“Steady on, men, and hold your fire. Well done! She’s of no threat to us now.” Turning to the helmsman he issued new orders. “Turn her back to port, Mr. Ridge, and continue on as before, south south-west. We’ve nearly left these hellish waters behind, and I will not be further delayed. Sail us home.”

Killian sheathed his sword as he drew up next to his brother and captain, breathing quickly and wiping bits of sweat and grime off his forehead, his dark hair sticking up at wild angles and falling out of his normally neat queue.

“We’re letting them go?”

“Aye. You saw them. I haven’t the time nor the inclination to board that sorry excuse of a pirate ship. They’ll likely sink the damn thing on their own with their bloody piss-poor judgment.”

He shot Killian a sardonic grin. “That was truly one of the most abysmal attempts at commandeering a ship that I have ever seen”, he muttered with the familiar head shake and exasperated eye roll that Killian knew (and employed quite often himself) so well. “No, our efforts are better spent getting us out of these accursed waters.”

Though Killian didn’t disagree with Liam, the thought of leaving the pirate ship afloat rankled at him. Better a dead pirate, than the chance they might survive and cause further misery later on. But Liam was right in sending them onward. It was wiser to secure their safety by sailing out of this dangerous territory and docking at home as soon as possible. Better to leave the crippled ship to her own devices. There was obviously little of value on board anyway. Let them draw a privateer or rival’s attention, while the Jewel cut a course toward friendlier shores.

The brothers made their way to the hatch on the quarterdeck, weaving around seamen who had begun the work of bringing the ship back to order. Sails were being inspected, rigging and rope sorted, coiled, and repaired. The ship’s carpenter and his mates were already assessing the damages; blessedly few and those easily mended.  The men doffed their caps and saluted as Liam passed by.

“Cap’n.”

“Well done Cap’n, sir. Those rotters were no match for the Jewel!”

Liam smiled fondly at the men as they passed; pausing to inspect a particularly tangled section of rigging or jagged span of railing that had been blasted to bits in the skirmish. Sailors were greeted with a nod of approval, a firm clasp on the shoulder, or an encouraging word. Killian felt the affection for his older brother welling up in his chest. Liam took his job as captain seriously, putting the welfare of the ship and crew above his own. He led by example, always aware of the scrutiny he was under due to his prominent position. He stood firm in his convictions, resolute in his devotion to the Royal Navy, and brave and unflinching in the heat of battle. His men loved him for it - Killian perhaps the most of all.

He glanced up at his older brother as Liam stepped off the bottom rung of the ladder leading down from the hatch and pulled his bicorne hat off his head, running a large hand through the unruly brown curls plastered against his sweaty brow, and wincing as he grazed a rather large bruise that was beginning to form above his right eye, near his hairline.

“And how did you manage to acquire that?” Killian prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Liam’s glanced down sheepishly. “I may or may not have had an unfortunate encounter with a block when one of the braces was shot to pieces.”

“Impressive. You’d better let me have a look at that. Can’t have the Captain walking about acting barmy because of a raging concussion,” Killian ribbed.

“Oi! I resent that, little brother. Someone’s got to cut the dashing figure out there and give the orders, danger be damned. And here you are, making light of the fact that I could have very nearly had my head separated from my shoulders!” Liam heaved a martyred sigh and shook his head, ever the longsuffering older sibling.

Killian knew full well the dangers on deck. Snapped rigging could instantly become dangerous whips of destruction, hurtling the heavy wooden pulleys called blocks about like missiles, or knocking men overboard. But Liam appeared hale, and Killian was in no mood to entertain such macabre thoughts. He let out an unconvinced snort.

“Is that so? Well it’s a wonder you’ve not lost your head yet, given its uncommonly large size. And the fact that you lounge at the helm like an absolute half-wit, making yourself a target, doesn’t help matters either.”

“Half-wit?” Liam sputtered as he gaped at Killian’s cheek. “My head…uncommonly large…I’m…why you!”

Cutting Killian off mid chortle, Liam snaked his right arm around his impertinent brother’s neck, encircling it and forcing him over at the waist until he was tucked up against his underarm and the corridor’s wall. Killian flailed and let out a muffled shout as he walloped on Liam’s back, attempting to be released.

“Your shocking lack of respect for your commanding officer is a serious offense, little brother. I’m going to have to get creative in my disciplinary measures if it continues,” Liam growled into Killian’s ear in a voice that would sound threatening to any passersby.

But Killian heard his brother’s teasing in the undertones. Never mind that the sight of two grown men grappling and laughing in the hall was certainly not considered acceptable decorum on a ship of His Majesty’s Royal Navy. Good form and all that. Liam never let his horseplay with his brother interfere with the ship’s operations, preferring to save it for the times they were alone.

“Mmmmphcan’t breathe! LET GO!…Lia-oof!”

“What’s that you said, Lieutenant? I’m sorry for being such an arse to you, Liam? You are truly the most dashing and brilliant Captain in all the realms? I’ll never speak anything untoward of you again, aye?”

His grip tightened around Killian’s neck as Liam’s choke hold forced his face further under his captain’s coat.

“Bloody…muuummph…Liam!” Killian’s muffled voice came from under the heavy woolen garment as his arms continued to blindly pound on his brother’s larger frame to no avail.

“Say aye, Killian. Say it!”

“Aye-uuugh!”

Liam’s booming laughter echoed down the hall and he released Killian from his grip. Red faced and coughing, Killian emerged from under the coat gasping for air and glaring.

“Bloody hell, Liam! Don’t you ever wash that thing? Being under there was punishment enough!”

His complaints were met with another good natured shove from his brother that sent him into the wall, as they made their way to the captain’s quarters. However much being eternally referred to as “little brother” (and, more often than not, ending up on the losing side of their scuffles) piqued Killian’s pride, he easily batted the moody thoughts away. Here with Liam, serving aboard the only true home he’d known in his brief span of years, Killian found himself quite satisfied with life.


End file.
